The 25th Fungal Genetics Conference will be held at the Asilomar Conference Center from March 17-22, 2009. Approximately 900-1000 scientists and students from around the world will attend. A main goal of this biennial meeting is to promote the dissemination of the latest research on all aspects of the biology of filamentous fungi. Another important goal is to promote communication and collaboration between researchers interested in medical pathogens, and those working with plant pathogens, saprobic fungi and symbiotic fungi to increase research on infectious fungal diseases. The meeting will consist of four plenary sessions, four sets of concurrent sessions covering specialized areas, and three poster sessions. Topics areas of the plenary sessions are: Genome evolution and dynamics, Pathogenic and symbiotic interactions, gene regulation and metabolism, and Signaling, development and sex. The 27 concurrent session topics include: Associations between fungi and humans, Associations with plants, Dimorphic transitions and morphogenesis, Secondary metabolism, Sex and development, Evolutionary genetics and genomics, RNA functions, epigenetics and chromosome biology, Natural products and small molecules, Metabolomics and proteomics, and Teaching fungal biology and genetics, to name a few. This meeting places a strong emphasis on the participation of young scientists and students, particularly those from underrepresented groups. Many have their first opportunity to present their research at a major international conference. Funds are requested to help defray the travel and participation costs of students, postdoctoral researchers and some young scientists, and will be distributed on a need basis.